Il regardait - Suite
by Emily Bright
Summary: Traduction - Obi-wan regardait en silence. Depuis combien de temps aimait-il Anakin ? - Cette fic est en cours sous le même nom, traduction d'une autre traductrice qui n'a pas posté ni donné signe de vie depuis maintenant une dizaine d'année, donc je me permet de traduire (sans permission malheureusement) la suite pour les lecteurs qui ont aimé les quatre premiers chapitres !
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé** : Obi-Wan regardait en silence. Depuis combien de temps aimait-il Anakin ?

 **Auteur** : TempleMistress, mais suite de la traduction de ''la lectrice'' disparut depuis 10 ans

 **Note** : Bonjour :) Je sais que cette traduction est en cours sur un autre compte, par une autre traductrice. Toutefois, après dix années à attendre la suite de la fiction, je me suis permis de la traduire moi-même les derniers chapitres afin que les lecteurs puissent enfin connaître la fin, comme la traductrice principale ne semble pas vouloir revenir. Cette suite n'a pas pour but de m'accaparer le travail d'une autre, c'est pour ça que vous ne verrez que les deux derniers chapitres non-traduits et non les premiers (pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le début, allez voir sur le compte de l'autre traductrice). Je tiens à préciser que c'est temporaire. Par principe, lorsque l'autre traductrice traduiera enfin le reste de l'histoire, avec son propre style d'écriture, je supprimerai cette fiction. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira :) Mon style d'écriture n'est pas terrible, mais ça fera l'affaire ^^ le chapitre 6, le dernier, arrivera dans le courant de la semaine prochaine !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5** : Passion II

 _Anakin inspira un grand coup, terrifié. C'était là le moment qu'il voulait, qu'il craignait, depuis des années. Le moment où il pouvait perdre Obi-Wan Kenobi à jamais. « Pas_ les _Jedis._ Un _Jedi. Un_ Maître _Jedi. » Il saisit le regard d'Obi-Wan dans la vitre, et vit que des larmes coulaient le long du visage de son Maître._

Inquiet, confus, Anakin utilisa le bras qu'il avait posé sur l'épaule d'Obi-Wan pour le retourner. À l'exception de quand il l'avait trouvé après les tortures de Ventress, Obi-Wan n'avait jamais semblé aussi vulnérable.

Alors que des larmes rebelles coulaient sur ses joues, Obi-Wan se trouva incapable de regarder vers Anakin, embarassé par son absence continue de contrôle.

Lentement, avec détermination, les mains d'Anakin vinrent se poser de part et d'autre du visage de son Maître, le tenant entre ses fortes, douces mains. Doucement, il utilisa ses pouces pour effacer les larmes qui teignaient les joues d'Obi-Wan et mouillaient sa barbe. Anakin inclina la tête d'Obi-Wan de manière à ce qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux, s'ouvrant à la Force, cherchant … cherchant … et il sourit, tout étourdi, quand il le vit.

Le _senti_.

L'Amour. _Il m'aimes_.

Son cœur battant la chamade, et les larmes aux yeux, il abaissa ses lèvres pour effleurer légèrement celles d'Obi-Wan, une tentative, légère, et un doux baiser qui demandait la permission, et le pardon.

Anakin éloigna ses lèvres des siennes, mais posa son front contre celui d'Obi-Wan, toujours à la recherche de réponses, d'acceptation, de la part de son Maître. Il relâcha son emprise sur le visage de l'autre Jedi, laissant ses mains descendre sur les épaules d'Obi-Wan. Les deux Jedis respirèrent profondément, figés par la profondeur de la passion caché sous un seul et doux baiser.

Fatigué de combatre, ne voulant pas que ça s'arrête, Obi-Wan céda enfin à ses émotions, incapable de retenir la vague qui déferlait. Ses mains atteignant les longues, douces boucles de son Padawan, il l'entraîna dans un autre baiser, un brûlant, violent, exigeant baiser, se délectant de toucher, de sentir, de goûter ses boudeuses lèvres qu'il avait envie de sentir pressées contre les siennes.

Anakin, sentant l'ardente passion d'Obi-Wan _pour lui_ , fut submergé par un désir, qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avec Padmé. Il l'embrassa à son tour, fort, forçant la bouche de son Maître, leurs langues dançant l'une contre l'autre, se délectant du goût légèrement chocolaté d'Obi-Wan. Il n'en avait jamais assez. Il avait attendu beaucoup trop longtemps.

La Force semblait murmurer à leurs oreilles, les exhortant à l'action.

Notant pour la première fois la disparité dans leur habillement, Obi-Wan fit malicieusement remarqué, la voix lourde de sens, « Tu as sur moi un net désavantage, Anakin. » L'atteignant, il tira sur la tunique d'Anakin, l'ouvrant largement. Heureux et surpris par l'audacieuses agression d'Obi-Wan, Anakin haussa un sourcil, puis arracha les vêtements offensants.

Comme il l'avait de nombreuses fois secrètement fait ces derniers jours, Obi-Wan admira la poitrine lisse, bien dessinée son ancien Padawan, alors qu'il faisait courir ses mains sur chaque muscle jusqu'aux bras d'Anakin, encouragé par ses frémissements sous ses doigts.

Le bras d'Anakin se tendit et il tira Obi-Wan contre lui, alors leurs poitrines nues se touchèrent, envoyant des étincelles tel un courant électrique à travers leur corps, leur lien. Obi-Wan se sentait brûler de l'intérieur, le froid apparu un peu plus tôt s'était dissipé par le frottement de leurs deux corps.

Il ne savait pas qui, de son esprit ou de son cœur, allait le plus vite. Dans son esprit, c'était la panique. _Qu'est-ce que_ je _suis en train de faire ? Qu'est-ce que nous sommes en train de faire ?_ Son cœur et son corps, cependant, criaient _Par la Force, oui ! S'il-te-plaît ! Ne t'arrêtes pas !_

Anakin avait décidé d'utiliser cette méchante, talentueuse bouche qu'il possédait et l'avait déplacé le long cou d'Obi-Wan, goûtant la décadente chair de sa langue, se traçant un chemin jusqu'à l'épaule de son Maître. Obi-Wan se mordit les lèvres et ferma les yeux, savourant l'attention que Anakin, _son_ Anakin, lui prêtait. Les mains du Jedi se mouvèrent involontèrement et enveloppèrent la taille de son ancien Padawan, le rapprochant de lui.

Anakin y répondit immédiatement. « Mmmmm … Maître … »

A peine capable de reprendre sa respiration, Obi-Wan implora, « S'il-te-plaît, ici, maintenant, je suis Obi-Wan, juste Obi-Wan. Egaux. Partenaires. »

Sans brisé le contact avec la peau délicate du Jedi, Anakin sourit et hocha la tête. « Obi-Wan, » murmura-t-il dans la douce, délectable oreille face à lui. « Obi-Wan, » souffla-t-il, et sa langue courut sur le bord de cette oreille, faisant tressaillir de plaisir son Maître. « Obi-Wan, » cette fois avec plus de force, avant de poussé son Maître contre la fenêtre, leurs corps pressés ensemble surplombant Coruscant. Leurs mains étaient partout, savourant le toucher, sentant réellement l'autre pour la première fois.

Obi-Wan était submergé par les ferventes attentions d'Anakin, gêné d'avoir été jusqu'ici incapable de rendre la pareille aussi ardemment. Il écarta Anakin et le maintint à distance de lui par ses fortes épaules. « Anakin, s'il-te-plaît. Ralentis. Je – Je ne suis pas habitué à tout ça. » Il détourna les yeux. « Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'il faut faire ; Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que _nous_ faisons. »

Anakin se força à prendre une profonde inspiration, en sa raccrochant à la Force pour ralentir sa respiration. « Oui, ok. Je suis désolé, j'ai juste, nous avons juste … » Ses yeux bleus, profond comme un océan, cherchèrent ceux de son Maître. « Obi-Wan, je vous – je te veux. Je veux explorer chaque centimètre de toi, voir chaque cicatrice, goûter chaque parcelle de peau …, » ***** il inspira, sa main saisissant les cheveux cuivrés, tirant Obi-Wan si près que leurs nez se touchèrent, leur souffle était chaud sur les lèvres de l'autre.

Alors que les mots _Obi-Wan, je te veux_ faisaient écho dans son esprit et que les lèvres d'Anakin demeuraient fermer, désespérement fermer, Obi-Wan s'abandonné complètement à son désir. « Alors fait-le. Maintenant, » ordonna-t-il, d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir et l'attente.

Pour une fois, ce fut tout ce qu'Anakin avait besoin.

Anakin prit la main d'Obi-Wan et le conduisit dans sa chambre. Sur le bord du lit, Obi-Wan utilisa sa main libre et saisit la ceinture d'Anakin. Son ancien Padawan frissonna d'anticipation, trançant de ses longs doigts les lèvres d'Obi-Wan, qui étaient figées de concentration alors qu'il débouclait la ceinture. Obi-Wan le regarda, une mèche de cheveux tombant devant ses yeux bleu-verts orageux. Obi-Wan se souvint de la façon dont Anakin l'avait regardé il y a peu de temps dans les Jardins, et son cœur s'était enflammé. Anakin ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler les yeux de son Maître. Il écrasa ses lèvres sur celles d'Obi-Wan, dévorant le goût de son amant, le mordant assez fort pour que Obi-Wan crit de satisfaction.

Alors que Obi-Wan retirait la ceinture d'Anakin, les mains de son Padawan continuaient leur investigation sur le corps presque nu de son Maître, venant s'appuyer sur ses hanches, jouant avec le bord de la serviette. Anakin pouvait aisément voir, pouvait sentir, l'effet qu'il faisait à son Maître. La serviette devait tomber. Maintenant.

Obi-Wan haleta alors que sa dernière inhibition était arraché de sa taille, puis il sentit ses joues rougir quand il vit l'appréciation sur le visage d'Anakin. Il poussa doucement Anakin sur le lit, l'aidant à retirer ses bottes. Son pantalon, son maudit pantalon noir, c'était une autre affaire. Anakin a toujours préferé le cuir, plus moulant, mieux. Obi-Wan pouvait difficilement être contre – le corps d'Anakin était _fait_ pour porter du cuir, mais c'était un sérieux problème. Il se tenait devant le lit, contemplant simplement, alors qu'Anakin déboutonnait lentement son pantalon, et il dû apaiser le feu qui brûlait encore plus dans son aine, alors qu'Anakin le faisait glisser lentement, douloureusement, sur ses hanches, sur son … _Putain de Sith !_ Pensa Obi-Wan, quand il baissa les yeux vers lui.

« Viens, s'il-te-plaît, » Ronronna Anakin, tendant la main vers son amant, le tirant avec lui sur le lit.

Obi-Wan voulait, avait besoin, de voir, de goûter, et de sentir Anakin. Partout. Il se redressa et déplaça de sorte que ces jambes écartés soient de chaque côté de la taille d'Anakin, faisant frémir les deux Jedis sous le contact intime. Il se pencha et écarta quelques boucles sauvages collés sur front moite d'Anakin. Des doigts agiles trancèrent amoureusement la cicatrice qui courait sur le côté droit du visage d'Anakin, se déplaçant vers le bas pour les venir effleurer les lèvres rouges qu'il avait longtemps désiré revendiquer comme siennes.

Anakin resta immobile, écarlate sous l'observation intense que son Maître faisait sur son visage, un visage qu'il avait vu des milliers de fois, mais jamais de cette manière. Il tendit les mains et les glissa sur les hanches d'Obi-Wan empoignant les muscles fermes des fesses de son Maître. Obi-Wan resserra son emprise sur la taille d'Anakin, envoyant des étincelles entre leurs corps, puis se leva lentement d'Anakin, ses mains glissant vers le bas du corps de son Padawan, sentant chaque muscle, chaque tendon, son corps tendu par des années de formations et de désir irrépressible.

Anakin allait s'assoir, quand Obi-Wan exhorta a rester allongé sur le lit par la Force. Le corps d'Anakin sursauta au touché suivant parce que, _Par la Force !_ , Obi-Wan savait faire des choses avec ses mains, sa bouche, sa langue … des choses qui étaient seulement des fantasmes un jour plus tôt, une heure plus tôt. Sa tête était renversé en arrière, sa bouche était ouverte, haletante, alors qu'Obi-Wan comblait chacun de ses besoins, chacun de ses désirs. L'incendie, cette flamme blanche et chaude qui avait pris forme en Anakin à partir du moment où il avait observé son Maître dans les Jardins, explosa dans une tempête brûlante de passion et de libération quand il cria le nom d'Obi-Wan.

Il dû combattre pour reprendre le contrôle, combattre pour attraper un souffle errant, pour atteindre Obi-Wan. Son amant acquiesça, se déplaçant pour poser un doux, amoureux baiser sur les lèvres tremblantes d'Anakin. « C'était, c'était … » Il lutta pour trouver ses mots … « Incroyable. » Obi-Wan eut un sourire timide et haussa les épaules, légèrement mal à l'aise dans son nouveau rôle d'amant licencieux.

Puis il vit la lueur sauvage dans les yeux d'Anakin. « Mais je suis meilleur, » Gronda Anakin, et dans un mouvement que seul un Jedi pouvait exécuter, leurs positions furent inversés, Anakin tenant les mains d'Obi-Wan au-dessus de sa tête, alors que sa bouche parcourait le torse de son Maître, sa langue s'attardant sur un mamelon dressé, tandis que sa main libre glissait sur l'autre. Obi-Wan aspira un souffle tremblant, ses hanches se cambrèrent, augmentant la friction entre leur corps. « Anakin ! » fut le cri étranglé qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Anakin continua d'explorer chaque centimètre d'Obi-WAn, comme promis, suçant et léchant chaque imperfection, chaque marque de naissance, chaque cicatrice, qui rendaient Obi-Wan unique. _Son_ Obi-Wan. Sa main libre continua son chemin, dançant sur le ventre ferme, griffant légèrement une hanche, traçant doucement la courbe de l'articulation conduisant plus bas …

Obi-Wan gémit bruyamment et des tâches dancèrent devant ses yeux quand la main d'Anakin s'arrête finalement de bouger. « Anakin, s'il-te-plaît ! » A ce moment, Anakin relèva le regard pour voir le désir ardent dans les yeux de son Maître, et jamais, jamais, il n'avait autant voulu plaire à Obi-Wan. Il relâcha les mains de son Maître, qui vinrent immédiatement prendre le visage d'Anakin pour le rapprocher. Obi-Wan l'embrassa, puis sa langue vint goûter les lèvres de son ancien Padawan. Il le regarda ensuite, encore. « S'il-te-plaît, Anakin, » Souffla-t-il, sur un ton plus doux.

Avec la même concentration que lorsqu'il pratique le combat au sabre-laser, ses cheveux indiscipplinés tombant vers l'avant, Anakin recommence à bouger, vers le bas, faisant trembler Obi-Wan, sous ses baisers et ses caresses. Anakin frémit sous le goût et la texture d'Obi-Wan, si différent de Padmé, si doux sans être délicat, si souple sans être fragile.

Obi-Wan, presque épuisé par son Padawan, a cessé d'essayer de contrôler sa passion. Les années à se retenir, les années à essayer de briser le désir qu'il ressentait pour Anakin, se précipitaient à la surface. Il lui semblait qu'Anakin avait des centaines de langues et de doigts, amenant délicieusement Obi-Wan vers un oubli ardent. Obi-Wan ne pouvait retenir la chaîne d'injures, de malédictions dérivés de la jouissance qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres, alors que Anakin augmentait ses attentions. Finalement, toute retenur fut perdue, Obi-Wan succomba à la vague de passion qui déferla dans tout son être.

Ils s'alongèrent ensemble, leurs corps incandescents en contre-coup de leur passion, de leur amour, de leur dévotion l'un pour l'autre. La tête d'Obi-Wan reposait sur la poitrine d'Anakin, écoutant le rythme des battements de cœurs de son nouvel amant. Les bras d'Anakin entouraient son Maître, le tenant pour ne jamais plus le lâcher.

Obi-Wan Kenobi n'avait jamais pensé que cela pouvait être comme ça. Qu'il pouvait _ressentir_ ça. Comme si toute sa vie avait été créé en prévision de ce moment. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'ouvrir à la Force, car elle bourdonnait dans l'air auteur d'eux. Anakin avait pris la moitié de son cœur et avait rendu Obi-Wan entier.

Il n'avait plus peur, il abaissa le bouclier qu'il avait durement élevé, et observa Anakin à travers la Force. Il eut le souffle coupé devant la brillance qu'était Anakin, une lumière farouchement intense et aveuglante qui chantait la grandeur d'Anakin, son pouvoir, sa perfection. Obi-Wan n'avait pas besoin d'aide – les mots étaient venus sans effort.

 _« Anakin, je t'aime. »_

 _« Je sais. Et je vous aime, Maître. Obi-Wan. Je vous ai toujours aimé. »_

* * *

* Comme vous le savez, il n'y a pas réellement de vouvoiement en anglais, ce qui a rendu cette partie-là un peu dure à traduire. Toutefois, je me voyais mal laisser le vouvoiement dans une situation aussi intime. Surtout que, Anakin est désormais un vrai Jedi et que Obi-Wan n'est plus son maître. Je reviens au vouvoiement par la suite pour Anakin cependant, _le naturel revient au galop_ :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Résumé** : Obi-Wan regardait en silence. Depuis combien de temps aimait-il Anakin ?

 **Auteur** : TempleMistress, mais suite de la traduction de ''la lectrice'' disparut depuis 10 ans

 **Note** : Bonjour :) C'est donc le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Je suis désolée du retard, je devais le poster il y a deux semaines, mais avec les examens je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je suis, en tout cas, contente de l'accueil que le chapitre précédant à reçu et je vous en remercie tous ;) Bonne lecture, et bonne continuation à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6** : Serenité

Ils s'alongèrent ensemble, leurs corps incandescents en contre-coup de leur passion, de leur amour, de leur dévotion l'un pour l'autre. La tête d'Obi-Wan reposait sur la poitrine d'Anakin, écoutant le rythme des battements de cœurs de son nouvel amant. Les bras d'Anakin entouraient son Maître, le tenant pour ne jamais plus le lâcher.

Obi-Wan Kenobi n'avait jamais pensé que cela pouvait être comme ça. Qu'il pouvait _ressentir_ ça. Comme si toute sa vie avait été créé en prévision de ce moment. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'ouvrir à la Force, car elle bourdonnait dans l'air auteur d'eux. Anakin avait pris la moitié de son cœur et avait rendu Obi-Wan entier.

Il n'avait plus peur, il abaissa le bouclier qu'il avait durement élevé, et observa Anakin à travers la Force. Il eut le souffle coupé devant la brillance qu'était Anakin, une lumière farouchement intense et aveuglante qui chantait la grandeur d'Anakin, son pouvoir, sa perfection. Obi-Wan n'avait pas besoin d'aide – les mots étaient venus sans effort.

 _(Anakin, je t'aime.)_

 _(Je sais. Et je vous aime, Maître. Obi-Wan. Je vous ai toujours aimé.)_

Obi-Wan leva les yeux vers Anakin, la surprise élargissant ses yeux bleus-verts et une mèche de cheveux tombant sur son visage. « Tu m'aimes ? Depuis quand ? »

Anakin ricanna, passa la main dans ses cheveux et attira son amant plus près encore. « Force, je l'ai nié pendant longtemps ; Je ne peux pas croire que vous ne l'ayez jamais su, jamais suspecter. Je pensais que je me dévoilais un peu plus à chaque fois que je vous sauvais. »

« Et qui, précisément, faisait en sorte que j'ai besoin d'être sauvé ? Je me souviens que c'était toi qui voulais absolument que je fasse l'appât, amour. » Protesta Obi-wan contre la version des faits d'Anakin.

Une ride d'inquiétude barra le front d'Anakin. Relevant la tête, il dit doucement « J'ai failli vous perdre plus de fois que je ne veuille m'en souvenir, Obi-Wan, à cause de mon arrogance. Et j'ai été incapable de vous sauver sur Jabiim ... »

Obi-Wan ferma les yeux, laissant les souvenirs de sa captivité lui revenir, de sa séparation avec Anakin, des totures entres les mains des partisans du côté Obscure de la Force. Il savait que Anakin s'en était tenu pour responsable ; il ne voulait pas accepter tout autre explication ou excuses de la part d'Obi-Wan.

« Quand je vous ai finalement trouvé et que j'ai vu ce que Ventress vous avait fait … » Ses doigts explorent l'épaule d'Obi-Wan, trouvant et traçant avec amour la longue et irrégulière cicatrice que même le bacta n'avait réussi à effacer. Il soupira, nostalgique. « J'étais si perdu et si seul depuis que vous étiez parti, Obi-Wan. Attendant votre retour … Je ne pouvais lutter plus longtemps ; j'ai arrêté de me mentir à moi-même. C'est pourquoi j'ai tellement insisté pour être celui qui prendrait soin de vous, pour être sûr que vous alliez bien, pour vous garder en sécurité. » L'assurance de sa voix étaut trahis par le leger tremblement de ses bras alors qu'il les refermait sur son bien-aimé Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan voyait la douleur dans les yeux d'Anakin, la même douleur que Obi-Wan portait dans son propre cœur, à la pensée de ce que leur séparation forcée avait failli leur coûter. Il lèva la main et caressa légèrement la joue d'Anaki, traçant doucement la cicatrice, se souvenant amèrement, _Encore un cadeau d'Asajj Venntress_.

Anakin soupira encore, tirant sa force des caresses amoureuses de son Maître. Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, il murmura, « Et ça m'a presque tué, de penser que vous ne m'aimeriez jamais de la manière, de la manière dont je vous aimé. Par la suite, j'agissais … de façon inappropriée … à cause de mes sentimennts. »

Le cœur d'Obi-Wan trembla sous l'aveu. « Je me souviens. Tu étais tellement en colère, tellement frustré. Je pensais juste que tu n'étais plus heureux d'être un Padawan, _mon_ Padawan. Et d'avoir à me surveiller comme un gamin … » Il appuya sa tête sur la poitrine d'Anakin, étudiant attentivement chacune de ses respirations, alors que ses mains couraient avec hésitation sur la peau lisse, sur les muscles définis.

« Oui, je voulais être un Chevalier, mais je n'ai jamais voulu un autre Maître. » Dit avec force Anakin, dessinant un sourire sur les lèvres d'Obi-Wan. Il posa un doux baiser dans ses cheveux. « Vous serez toukours mon Maître, un des plus grands cadeaux qu'on ne m'ait jamais donné. » Sa main traça des cercles paresseux sur le dos d'Obi-Wan. « Vous êtes vraiment silencieux. » C'était plus une question qu'une affirmation.

« J'étais en train de me dire que je me souviens pas ne t'avoir jamais aimé, Anakin. »

« Oh, même quand on s'est rencontré ? Allez ! » Protesta Anakinn, jetant à l'autre Jedi un regard espiègle.

Obi-Wan rit légèrement, regardant Anakin avec une pointe d'amusement dans le regard. « Très bien, très bien ! Si tu veux vraiment savoir – »

« Je veux ! »

« – tu étais un _gentil_ garçon, un adolescent parfaitement _crétin_ , » Rit-il, « un étudiant incroyablement _talentueux_ , un jeune homme au _charme_ désarmant, et mon plus fidèle ami. »

« Au charme désarmant ? Oh vraiment ? De telles pensées pour un Maître Jedi ! » Taquina Anakin, ravi par l'idée que son Maître pensait de telles … telles … _inconvenantes_ choses, sur _lui_ ! Akakin rougit alors inexplicablement.

 _Bien sûr_ ! « Voilà pourquoi vous me regardiez m'entraîner ! » il laissa échapper. « Obi-Wan Kenoby, vous êtes un prédateur libidineux ! Et dire que je pensais que vous étiez juste un Maître Jedi un peu trop exigeant – ha ! »

 _Oh putain de Sith !_ Gémit Obi-Wan, roulant hors des bras d'Anakin, ses mains couvrant son visage sous l'embarras extrême. _Je dois ressembler à un vieux, un harceleur épouvantablement lubrique. Charmante vision que tu renvoies, Kenobi !_

Sentant la détresse d'Obi-Wan, Anakin roula sur le coté, ramenant son Maître dans ses bras, de sorte qu'ils étaient maintenant en cuillère, les corps se touchant de la tête aux pieds. Il chercha une des mains couvrant le visage d'Obi-Wan, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Il enfouit son nnez dans les doux cheveux cuivrés près de l'épaule d'Obi-Wan.

« Obi-Wan, il n'y a aucune raison d'être embarrassé. Honnêtement, pourquoi est-ce que vous croyez que j'étais dans les Jardins ce matin, avant que nous ne méditions ? Je n'ai jamais réellement respecter le Code, vous savez. » Il étouffa un rire. « Mais la Force sait, j'aurais probablement dû le faire. » Anakin s'ouvrit à la Force et projeta à son Maître ce qu'il avait vu, avait ressenti, ce matin alors qu'il regardait Obi-Wan dans ses katas.

Maintenant c'était Obi-Wan qui rougissait – comment Anakin pouvait-il le voir de cette façon ? C'était juste un exercice, et il était juste Obi-Wan Kenobi, après tout. Anakin l'avait vu des centaines de fois faire ce même exercice. Le jeune Chevalier se trompait clairement – n'est-ce pas ? Comment pouvait penser à Obi-Wan de cette manière ? C'était juste impossible, non ?

Anakin répondit à ses questions non-formulées en tirant Obi-Wan contre lui, son désir se pressant contre son dos. Il plaça des dizaines de petits baisers le long des épaules de son Maître, se traçant un chemin vers le cou maigre de son amant. Il respira profondément, savourant l'odeur qui ne pouvait être que celle d'Obi-Wan.

Inconsciemment, Obi-Wan arqua le dos contre Anakin, étonné par l'endurance qu'avait l'autre Jedi. Les baisers d'Anakin devinrent urgents, son souffle chaud contre l'oreille d'Obi-Wan, alors que sa langue dardait légèrement autour du lobe, ses dents grignotant, goûtant. Anakin se redressa et poussa doucement Obi-Wan sur le dos, ses bras tenant son corps au-dessus du sien, ses yeux dans ceux de son Maître, presque noirs d'envie, de désir.

Obi-Wan comprit ce que son amant voulait, ce dont il avait besoin. Il leva la main, saisissant une poignée de cheveux incroyablement doux, et abaissa la bouche d'Anakin sur la sienne, la claimant comme sienne. Leurs langues se battirent pour se goûter et toucher chaque espace. Avec sa main libre, Obi-Wan pressa Anakin contre lui, ayant besoin de sentir le poids du corps de son partenaire contre le sien.

Libéré de l'obligation de se retenir, Anakin déplaça ses lèvres, provoquand un fort gémissement chez Obi-Wan alors que leur corps bougeait contre l'autre, une délicieuse, interdite friction qui continua à grandir entre eux, menaçant de les submerger tous les deux.

La tête d'Obi-Wan tomba sur le coté, les yeux fermés, à peine capable de penser correctement alors que Anakin caressait le torse de son Maître de ses mains, faisant rouler son pouce sur un mamelon alors qu'il dévourait la cou d'Obi-Wan, suçant et léchant un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres. Complètement excité, Obi-Wan n'avait jamais voulu, n'avait jamais désiré, _quoique ce soit_ autant qu'il voulait et désirait Anakin en ce moment.

« Anakin ! » Réussit-il à dire, le nom forçant son chemin à travers ses lèvres rouges et pleines, et sa langue humide et soyeuse.

Anakin recula. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, amour ? Vous – tu veux que j'arrête ? » Anakin pouvait à peine parler, hors d'haleine et tendu, ses émotions faisant rage dans ses veines, les nerfs en feu à chaque fois qu'il touchait Obi-Wan.

Les yeux d'Obi-Wan s'élargirent. _Non !_ Il leva les mains autour du visage de son jeune amant. « Anakin, » il caressa, laissant ses mains dériver lentement sur les épaules d'Anakin, puis lentement vers son dos, sentant chaque muscle, chaque entaille le long du chemin. Anakin balbutia quand les doigts d'Obi-Wan dansèrent sur ses fesses, s'attardant juste un peu trop longtemps …

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, les noyant dans l'océan de la sombre passion qu'ils voyaient chez l'autre. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, excitant l'enfer qui brûlait dans leur corps. Leurs corps se rencontrèrent, les réunissant, se déplaçant comme un seul corps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent tous deux la libération, une vague d'exctase et de bonheur qui les traversa. Quand la vague se calma, ils revinrent doucement à la réalité dans les bras de l'autre, s'embrassant doucement, se caressant tendrement, comme s'ils pouvaient encore en apprendre sur l'autre.

Obi-Wan était au-delà du délire, complètement défait pas cette nouvelle intimité avec Anakin. _Comment ais-je pu refusé ça pendant si longtemps ?_ Il était fasciné par tout ce qu'était Anakin : la façon dont le corps maigre d'Anakin se pressait contre le sien, la façon dont il mordait ses lèvres lorsque Obi-Wan le touchait, la façon qu'il avait de prononcer le nom de son Maître dans l'extase. Même après avoir été pris, il ne pouvait toujours pas regardé Anakin. C'était une habitude qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de rompre.

 _(Obi-Wan ?)_

 _(Hmmmm ?)_

 _(S'il-te-plait, ne me laisses plus. Plus jamais.)_

Il prit la main d'Anakin, la pressant contre ses lèvres, alors qu'ils étaient alongés ici, leurs fronts se touchant presque, savourant leur nouveau lien. « Oh, mon cher Anakin. Force, j'ai essayé de te laisser partir, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à rompre notre lien. J'étais égoïste et je ne le voulais pas. » Il se permit un sourire au coin. « Quelque chose semblait toujours faire obstacle de toute façon. Il y a eu Dooku, et Palpatine, et …, » brusquement, sa bouche se ferma, pas certain de vouloir rouvrir cette blessure, même de _penser_ à _elle_. À _eux_.

Anakin finit pour lui « Padme. » Obi-Wan lui jeta un regard, incapable de stopper la panique qui montait en lui, la nausée de son estomac à la mention de son nom. _Va-t-il se lasser de moi ? Sa doucer va-t-elle lui manquer ? Sa jeunesse ? Sa beauté ?_

« Je _peux_ t'entendre, tu sais. Maître, _Obi-Wan_ , stop, s'il-te-plait ! » _Force, je déteste l'avoir fait souffrir à cause de on égoïsme._ Anakin fronça les sourcils, regrettant l'ombre passant sur le visage beau et tanné de son amant. « Je vois maintenant combien je t'ai blessé, et je suis tellement _désolé_. Tu n'es pas Padme. Tu es Obi-Wan. _Mon_ Obi-Wan. Regardes-moi... »

Il releva la tête de son Maître, regardant intensément, avec amour, ses yeux. « Je n'ai jamais aimé, et n'aimerai jamais, personne comme je t'aime. Tu es mon meilleur ami, mon Maître, et celui qui possède la moitié de mon cœur. Je vais t'aimer dans cette vie et je continuerai à t'aimer lorsque je passerai dans la Force. » Il se pencha en avant et pressa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Obi-Wan, scellant son engagement.

 _(Je t'aime. Sais-le. Crois-le. Toujours.)_

Les lèvres d'Obi-Wan tremblèrent, se sentant croulé sous la dévotion qu'il ressentait venant d'Anakin. Les larmes menacèrent à nouveau de déborder, Obi-Wan ferma les yeux pour les retenir. Sith, quand suis-je devenu dégoulinant de romantisme ?, se châtia-t-il, alors qu'il plaçait sa tête entre les bras d'Anakin. Ça l'étonnait que lui, le Maître Jedi, se sente autant en sécurité, aussi heureux, en simple présence de cet homme.

Anakin passa un main absente à tranvers les cheveux maintenant ébouriffés d'Obi-Wan, captivé par ce qu'il avait désormais le _droit_ de faire. _Force, j'ai manqué ça_.

Obi-Wan aimait les touchers d'Anakin, la manière dont il caressait amoureusement ses cheveux, se souvenant de la colère d'Anakin lorsqu'ils avaient été coupés. « Tu veux que je les laisse pousser ? Je pourrais faire ça pour toi, amour. »

Anakin sourit, pensant aux cheveux cuivrés, combient ils rendaient son Maître jeune et sexy. « Tu le ferais ? Je sais pas – Je devrais alors lutter contre les Padawans avec le bâton de Maître Yoda. Ils voudrons tous une mèche – »

« Anakin ! » L'interrompt Obi-Wan, horrifié parce qu'Anakin impliquait.

Anakin rit devant la modestie de son Maître. « Tu ne comprend pas, n'est-ce pas ? Sith, tu ne sais même pas ! » Il rit pllus fort encore, faisant rebondir son ventre.

« Savoir quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? » Le Jedi chercha sur le visage d'Anakin des réponses, mais il trouva seulement plus de questions. « Plus précisément, qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ? » Demanda-t-il, soudainement paranoïaque.

« Que en plus d'être vu comme le modèle par excellence de la vertu et de la morale Jedi, tu es aussi l'objet de beaucoup de non-Jedi fantasme dans l'enceinte sacrée du temple. Je ne doute pas un instant que beaucoup au sein du Conseil ont du mal à se concentrer au cours de ses ternes, ternes réunions, quand Obi-Hot-Kenobi est là ! » Le regard choqué d'Obi-Wan fit trembler Anakin de joie.

Anakin, conspirateur, murmura, « Quand nous étions sur Ansion, Barriss Offee m'a demandé comment je pouvais supporter de rester tout le temps autour d'un Maître aussi sexy et jeune. Elle m'a même demandé si tes cheveux étaient aussi doux qu'ils semblaient l'être ! »

« Anakin Skywalker ! Elle n'a _pas_ dit ça ! »

Les côtes d'Anakin se soulèvent sous le rire. « Elle l'a dit ! Et je ne pouvais même pas répondre ''je sais ! Il est foutrement sexy, non ?''»

Obi-Wan était mortifié. Barriss Offee ? Comment pourrait-il la regarder à nouveau ? « Je ne te crois pas. »

Anakin devint sérieux, sa voix prit une intense profondeur. « Maître, même si _tu_ penses le contraire, ton visage est jeune, ton corps est incroyable, et tu es complètement, incroyablement …. » Il cherche un mot « … sexy. »

Obi-Wan vit les yeux de son amant prendre une teinte d'un bleu plus sombre, sentit la passion derrière ses paroles. Il rayonna sous les compliments, bien que toujours mal à l'aise avec l'idée d'être l'objet d'un tel examen de la part de son compatriote Jedi. _Barriss Offee ? Je ne pourrais jamais plus aller chez les Guérisseurs_.

« Qu'as-tu à dire sur ça ? » Demanda Anakin, tirant joyeusement sur les moustaches folles de son Maître. « Tu sais je n'ai jamais été friand de ce genre de chose. »

« _Non_ négociable. Je dois garder certaines normes, tu sais. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, et j'en doute encore, tu as toujours été porté sur l'exagération, j'ai besoin de garder une certaine bienséance. Après tout, je suis un Maître Jedi. » Soudainement, il se détourna, sérieux. « Bien, pour le moment, ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Anakin sentit la tristesse et le regret dans la voix de son Maître. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-il avec prudence, plaçant une mainn sur l'épaule d'Obi-Wan et le faisant rouler sur le dos, forçant son Maître à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Anakin, le Conseil n'approuvera jamais … ça. » Il agita la main entre eux. « Ne nous approuvera jamais. Ils ont voulu nous séparer pendant un certain temps, tu le sais ça. Le Conseil est infléxible, stagnant et réticent à changer. » Les morts sortirent avec plus de férocité qu'Anakin ne l'aurait cru de la part d'Obi-Wan.

Anakin ferma les yeux, craignant ce qui était en train d'arriver, la réalité le rattrapant par des coups blessants dans son cœur. Obi-Wan était tout d'abord et avant tout chose un _Jedi_. Anakin le savait. C'était pourquoi Anakin l'aimait. Obi-Wan s'était engagé auprès de l'Ordre Jedi, son mode de vie, et il ne voudrait, ne pourrait, le trahir.

Obi-Wan lui donna un triste sourire. « Anakin, je peux t'entendre aussi. Oui, tu as raison. J'aime l'Ordre, et j'aime ma vie en tant que Jedi. » Il tourna son corps pour se trouver face au jeune homme. « J'ai donné ma vie pour servir l'Ordre Jedi, mais je ne peux pas abandonner mon cœur. Si je suis forcé de faire un choix, je quitterai les Jedi. » Obi-Wan ne réalisa pas jusqu'à ce que les mots passent ses lèvres qu'il était prêt à prendre un tel engagement avec Anakin. Impossible, c'était une décision facile à prendre.

Anakin était stupéfait, stupéfait que son Maître, l'incarnation même du Code Jedi, pouvait même envisager quitter la seule vie qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Pour lui. Anakin savait, au fond il ne méritait pas un tel sacrifice.

« Non ! Absolument pas ! » Dit-il, s'asseyant et forçant Obi-Wan à s'assoir aussi. « Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça. Être un Jedi est _qui_ tu es – ce que tu as toujours voulu être, ce que tu as toujours voulu faire. Je ne laisserai pas le Conseil te prendre tout ça, mais si ça veut dire … te laisser partir. » dit-il, baissant la tête, incapable de regarder Obi-Wan.

 _Oh Anakin, j'aime croire que tu ferais ça pour moi._ « Anakin, tu ne vois pas ? _Tu_ es ce que j'ai toujours voulu, ce dont j'ai toujours eu besoin. Je les laisserai pas _t'_ emmener loin de _moi_. Je vais soit être un Jedi avec toi à mes cotés, soit quitter cette vie-ci. _Ce_ n'est pas négociable. » Sa main se déplaça pour saisir le menton d'Anakin, et vit une larme glisser sur la joue de son amant, juste après la cicatrice. Il l'essuya tendrement.

Sans hésitation, Anakin prit la main d'Obi-Wan et la reposa sur sa joue. « Alors nous quitterons les Jedi ensemble, Obi-Wan. Il n'y a pas de vie pour moi en tant que Jedi, sans mon Maître. »

« Anakin, je ne peux pas te demander ça. » dit-il, son cœur tremblant à la pensée qu'Anakin pourrait faire ce sacrifice pour lui.

« Depuis quand j'ai besoin de ta permission pour faire quelque chose ? » Répondit Anakin avec un rire rauque.

« Bien joué. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que ça fera plaisir à Mace. »

Ils restèrent là, dans les Jardins du Temple, les doigts entrelacés. Deux robes, une noire, une brune, voltigeaient sous la brise. Face à face, les deux Jedi se regardaient dans les yeux, souriant en voyant leur amour se reflétait dans les yeux de l'autre. Comme il l'avait un soir il y a pas si longtemps, quand le Maître regardait son ancien Padawan en secret, le soleil de Coruscant avait commencé sa descente, lumière dorée les baignant dans un éclat chaleureux.

Les Jardins étaient silencieux, un peu comme ce matin, quand le Chevalier était venu confronter son Maître, que pour tomber encore plus profondément amoureux. Alors, il y en avait deux, deux âmes séparés. Maintenant, ils n'étaient plus seuls, plus jamais seuls, deux âmes devenues une.

Ensemble, ils attendaient. Attendaient leur destin.

* * *

La réunion avec le Conseil avait été … difficile. Pas longtemps après que Obi-Wan et Anakin aient échangé leur promesse, ils avaient été appelé devant le Conseil. Il y avait de nombreux secrets dans le Temple, et apparement ils n'étaient pas particulièrement bien protégés. Les deux Jedi s'étaient préparés au mieux à la sanction, au pire à l'expulsion ; chacun avait promis sa vie et son amour à l'autre, avec ou sans l'approbation du Conseil. Obi-Wan avait eu raison – ça ne faisait décidement _pas_ plaisir au Maître Windu.

« Maître Kenobi – Obi-Wan. Tu as été un Jedi toute ta vie ; tu vis par le Code et par ton engagement aux idéaux Jedi. Notre mode de vie peut être _difficile_ par moment, mais les sacrifices que nous faisons sont pour une bonne cause. Assurément, tu comprends cela, » Implora Mace, ses yeux sombre foudroyant ceux d'Obi-Wan.

Maître Yoda hocha sagement la tête. « Oui, écouter Maître Windu, tu dois, Obi-Wan. Séduisante, attirante, la passion est, mais de la sérenité un Jedi a besoin. »

Obi-Wan chercha l'apaisement, le calme dans la Force. « Maître Yoda, toute ma vie j'ai cherché cette sérenité, seulement pour la voir me glisser entre les doigts. J'ai suivi les principes de l'Ordre et donner ma vie pour servir la République. Mais je ne peux plus refuser ce que je crois être la volonté de la Force, ou l'appel de mon propre cœur. » Il regarda vers Anakin avec un sourire reconnaissant, alors que sa main cherchait la sienne.

« J'ai trouvé la sérenité – examinez mes sentiments, Maîtres. _Anakin_ est ma sérenité, il est ma vie. Si je dois choisir entre les Jedi et Anakin, je _choisirai_ cette vie de sérenité. »

Mace gromela, roula des yeux, et se rassit avec frustration. Il ne pouvait croire que l'un des plus grands Jedi de l'histoire de l'Ordre soit prêt à tout jeter pour un simple garçon, un engouement passager, un moment de faiblesse.

« Et vous, Skywalker ? Je ne doute pas que vous partagiez cette imprudente décision avec votre … votre … » Mace vacilla, cherchant ses mots.

« Partenaire, Maître, Amant ? » Ses yeux brillèrent lorsqu'il provoqua le Maître Jedi dans le silence inconfortable de la chambre. Il regarda autour de lui, défiant presque les Maîtres de faire une remarque désobligeante.

« Oui, Maître Windu, Obi-Wan est tout cela pour moi. C'est sa décision de quitter les Jedi – je l'ai pas, et je ne la prendrais jamais pour lui. » Sa voix se réduisit à un grognement alors qu'il renvoyait toute l'intensité et la passion de ses mots dans le regard qu'il portait sur Mace. « Mais sachez cela – Je suis un Jedi _grâce_ à Obi-Wan Kenobi, je suis un Jedi _pour_ Obi-Wan Kenobi, mais je ne _serait_ plus un Jedi sans Obi-Wan Kenobi. »

Anakin sentit son Maître rougir avec fierté, mais aussi tristesse. Anakin n'avait aucune hésitation, il était certain que c'était son but. Il était prêt à faire ce sacrifice pour être avec Obi-Wan. Comme sa décision de quitter Padme, celle-ci était facile à prendre, car c'était la seule qui pouvait faire.

Mace garda un visage impassible, même si Anakin pourrait jurer que de la vapeur commençait à sortir de ses oreilles. _Pouvait-il vraiment s'emflammer ?_ se demanda Anakin.

Mace poussa un grand soupir. _Ça vient_ , pensa Anakin. La voix de Mace gronda, « Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin Skywalker. Vous avez été amené devant le Conseil pour déterminer votre avenir en tant que Jedi. De votre propre aveu, vous avez volontairement violer le Code Jedi. Vous avez également précisé ne plus vouloir suivre un des principes de base de l'Ordre. »

Obi-Wan jeta un regard oblique vers Analin, sentant la tension courir en chez le jeune homme comme des vagues tonnantes, voyant les mains du Jedi se refermer conculsivement.

 _(Anakin, s'il-te-plait calmes-toi. Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre le contrôle. S'il-te-plait, amour.)_

Anakin ne savait pas comment Obi-Wan faisait pour rester calme, alors que sa carrière, sa vie était sur le point d'être irrévocablement modifié. Pour Obi-Wan, il prit une profonde inspiration, et laissa la tension quitter son corps et entrer la Force.

Finalement, Yoda parla. « Longtemps, je vous ai observé. Ensemble, comme partenaires, la Force vous voulait. Qui-Gon Jinn l'avait vu, et vous avait réuni, Maître et Padawan, bien résisté, vous avez, » Yoda rit au souvenir du Padawan entêté et du Maître éternellement frustré.

« Quitter cette chambre, vous ferez. Méditer sur vos destinés, nous devons. Que la Force soit avec vous. » Les congédia-t-il.

* * *

Obi-Wan laissa son amant agité sur un banc dans un renfoncement isolé des Jardins.

« Obi-Wan, combien de temps tu penses que ça va leur prendre ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont décider, d'après toi ? »

Le Maître Jedi fit la moue, réflechissant, puis souffla. « Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Tu sais, ça n'a pas aidé que tu défis Mace comme ça. »

« Ouai, je sais. Mais tu as aimé que je le fasse, de toute façon, » Répond Anakin, serrant la main de son Maître.

Obi-Wan renifla. « Oui, je l'admet. Il était prétentieux, un con irrespectueux. » Il appuya son épaule sur celle d'Anakin, chuchotant, « Et tu avait l'air si, si … _puissant_ comme ça. J'aime ça quand tu deviens sombre et ténébreux. »

Le cou d'Anakin craqua presque quand il se tourna vers son amant, la bouche béante d'étonnement face à son aveu franc et personnel tranchant avec son habitude réservé. « Tu as été sur mon dos pendant des années, à me dire à quel point j'étais complètement contraire à l'image des Jedi. » Il sourit méchamment. « Eh bien, je vais faire en sorte d'être plus sombre et plus ténébreux aussi longtemps que tu seras décidé à me dire tous tes petits secrets. » Il se pencha et donna à Obi-Wan un léger baiser, le bout de ses doigts passant avec amour sur sa joue.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un temps, le bras d'Obi-Wan drapé autour des épaules de son partenaire, la tête d'Anakin niché dans le creux du cou du plus vieux, profitant de leur nouvelle proximité, tout en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui pourraient être leurs dernières heures en tant que Chevaliers Jedi. La briise continua à souffler, semblant porter la voix de la Force avec elle, apaisante et calmante.

Si relaxés qu'ils étaient, dans la Force, aucun ne sentit l'approche des deux Maîtres.

« Maître Kenobi, Maître Skywalker. Bien c'est, de vous trouver ensemble. » Dit Maître Yoda, alors qu'il avançait lentement et qu'il levait la tête pour regarder les deux Jedi. Obi-Wan et Anakin se séparèrent doucement et se levèrent, seulement pour voir que Maître Windu était arrivé aussi.

« Maître Yoda, Maître Windu. » Dirent-ils, les saluant par respect.

Anakin prit instinctivement la main d'Obi-Wan, entrelaçant leurs doigts, trouvant du réconfort dans la prise de son partenaire.

Mace fit un pas en avant, un regard sérieux sur son visage habituellement impassible. Il les étudia un moment avec de parler.

« Obi-Wan, Anakin. Bien que je ne soit pas personnellement d'accord avec votre choix, et que j'ai des graves préoccupations sur où cela pourrait mener, je ne peut remettre en question la volonté de la Force et ses décisions dans cette matière. En des temps passés, vous auriez été immédiatement exclu de l'Ordre, une conséquence que vous semblez tous les deux prêts à accepter néanmoins. »

Quand il fit une pause, il vola un regard à Anakin, dont le front était plissé par l'inquiétude et l'impatience. Il lui envoya des ondes calmantes par leur lien, satisfait quand il fut récompensé par la douce lueur d'un sourire aux coins des lèvres d'Anakin.

Le visage de Mac

e se détendit quand il continua, « Cependant, le Conseil n'est ni aveugle, ni incompétent. Avec la guerre en cours et la menace croissante des Sith, les Jedi ont échappé à tout contrôle et doivent désormais trouver un nouvel équilibre en ce monde. L'Ordre, et la République, ne peuvent se permettre de perdre deux de leurs plus grands Jedi en raison d'une obéissance trop rigide au Code qui ne serait alors plus équitable ou pratique. Ce qui a été vu comme une faiblesse peut maintenant être considéré comme la plus grande force d'un Jedi. »

Anakin ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps. « Maître Windu, je ne comprends pas ! »

Yoda parla alors, avec des mots qu'Anakin et Obi-Wan aimeraient se souvenir pour le reste de leur existence. « C'est la volonté du Conseil, effectivement, la volonté de la Force, que toi, Anakin Skywalker, and toi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, ne remettiez pas en cause ce lien, ni vos destins communs en tant que Jedi. »

Yoda se tourna, regardant l'horizon et le soleil couchant en feu. « Bien, le temps est, pour les Jedi, de désapprendre ce qu'ils ont appris. De nouvelles traditions doivent être autorisés, si grandir, les Jedi doivent. » Il se retourna vers les deux Jedi, piquant l'air avec son bâton.

« Maître Kenobi, Maître Skywalker, bon il est pour vous deux de mener l'autre, et l'Ordre Jedi, sur un nouveau chemin. Votre lien est fort, vrai est votre amour et votre dévotion. Que la Force illumine votre chemin, maintenant et quand à la Force, vous retournerez. »

Mace et Yoda s'inclinèren, puis prirent congés.

Les deux Jedi restèrent tout d'abord figés, ne pouvant croire ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Les mains d'Anakin fendirent alors l'air en un geste de victoire. « Je suis encore un Jedi ! » Cria-t-il. Il se tourna vers Obi-Wan, le pointant avec enthousiasme. « Et tu es encore un Jedi ! Un Maître ! » Les poids jumeaux de culpabilité et de remords maintenant levés de ses épaules, flottant loin dans la brise. Anakin ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre, aussi vivant.

« JE T'AIME, OBI-WAN KENOBI ! » Hurla-t-il à plein poumons, tournant sur lui-même encore et encore, son manteau claquant derrière lui.

« Anakin ! Par les étoiles, tu ne pourrais pas te contrôler un peu ? La totalité de Coruscant n'a pas besoin de savoir ça, » Réprimanda Obi-Wan. Il dû admettre, cependant, qu'une telle déclaration, publique et émotionnelle, de son jeune amant était érotiquement émoustillant.

Anakin s'arrêta lentement, se tournant armé de son regard noir, un sourire au coin courbant ses lèvres.

( _Attention, Obi-Wan. À moins que tu ne veuilles que je cris autre chose.)_

 _(Tu es encore insolent, Anakin.)_

 _(Mais tu m'aimes encore, non ?)_

Au lieu de répondre par le lien, Obi-Wan franchit la distance qui les séparait. Il s'approcha, plaçant une de ses mains sur la joue de son ancien Padawan, encouragé quand Anakin se pencha en réponse. « Mon cher Anakin, je t'aimerai toujours. » Plaçant son autre main sous les cheveux dorés sur sa nuque, Obi-Wan tira la douce et rouge boucher vers la sienne, les deux hommes tremblant sous le baiser qui les faisait se sentir entier. Amis, partenaires, amants, Jedi.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Anakin sourit, clignant des yeux pour faire partir les larmes, sentant la profondeur de l'amour d'Obi-Wan pour lui. Obi-Wan souriait timidement, mais Anakin pouvait sentir le satisfaction de son amant, son amant lié. Obi-Wan regarda Anakin à travers la Force, n'ayant plus peur, et se perdit dans cette lumière, cette chaleur, cette béatitude. Ils se tournèrent pour partir, les mains et le cœur entrelacés, regardant le soleil doré brillant sous l'horizon.

FIN.


End file.
